Phan: And So We Meet
by BethThePhilion
Summary: Dan and Phil end up becoming internet friends on an online game. However they become such close friends they end up developing feelings for each other. They decided to meet up on the day of Dan's 22nd birthday. How will things go from there. A fluffy one shot for you all.


*Dan's POV*

I hated uni. It was so boring. I hardly had any friends. I have always been one of those people who would be found by themselves. No one would ever talk to me. I really only had two best friends. They were PJ and Chris. Whenever I wasn't at uni , I was always playing games on my computer in my bedroom. I never really slept, a lot of my free time was spent playing games online. It felt like more fun to be honest. Plus I had more friends online that what I had in real life. People on the internet are just so much more friendlier. I don't know why it just felt like that to me. After all many of the people at my uni were just total idiots.

My life had pretty much become uni, then going back to the halls that I was staying in, to play on the online game that I just loved playing. This was just like a never ending loop for me. But quite recently I had made an amazing friend recently. He went by the username of "LionsAreAwesome". He was a great guy who always played fair with me. I ended up finding him in one of the chat rooms for the game while I was playing online. We ended up working on the same team and I think that's how our friendship grew from there. He, for some reason, didn't want to reveal his real name at this current point. I got told by him, that he would reveal it at a later point. I told him that I didn't mind. I loved his online name anyway. It made it more exciting if he was keeping his real name from me. Because I know that some day I'll find out and then our friendship will grow even more from there.

Every day, after a bad day at uni I would go back to my halls, immediately go on the internet to see if my buddy had left me any messages. To my surprise there always was one waiting for me when I got back. This ended up making my day feel much better. By now I had known my friend for about 1 month now. I felt closer to him then I ever had been with anyone else. Even though I only knew through the internet and for such a short length of time, to me it felt like I had feelings for him. Yes I was bi. I knew that I always had been. I didn't really care. I've never let it bother me anyway. It was just something that was part of my life. I felt as though I really wanted to meet my friend. He lived in the same city as me, so that was a good point. One day when I got home from uni, I had received a message from him saying "Hey we've been friends for a while and well urm I really like you and I was thinking...do you want to meet up some day" I was speechless. He actually wanted to meet up with me. But I think I was more shocked at the fact that he admitted that he had feelings for me. I smiled. He was 26 and I was only 21, and I know it seems like a big age difference but it was going to be my birthday soon so that didn't matter. "I think that would be a great idea. I'll admit it but I also have feelings for you as well."

He asked me if I knew where we should meet. At first I wasn't sure but I soon suggested that the two of us should meet at Starbucks. He gave a description on what clothes he would be wearing, so that I could easily notice him when I get there. I also did the same incase I was the first one out of the two of us to arrive there. We were going to meet up on the next day which just so happened to be June 11th which just so happened to be on my 22nd birthday. I knew that I wasn't going to sleep because I was too happy about meeting my internet friend for the first time. I never thought that this would even happen but it is.

The next day came, I had a load of messages on my phone from family and also PJ & Chris saying happy birthday to me. This made me happy. A few hours passed and I found myself walking to Starbucks to meet "LionsAreAwesome". Yes he still hadn't even told me his real name. This made me laugh because I hadn't told him my real name either. He just knew me as "Alpacalypse91" I eventually arrived at Starbucks and at first I couldn't see anyone but out of the corner of my eye I noticed someone sitting by themselves. It looked as though they were waiting for someone. Wait...It could be. I quickly remember the description I was giving and for some reason it matched him perfectly. It had to be him. It was him. He then noticed me and came running over towards me.

"Hey" He said

"Hiya" I replied back.

"Do you by any chance happen to be Alpacalyse91" I was shocked it really was him. I couldn't believe it.

"Yeah I am. And I take it that you are LionsAreAwesome1" I replied back to him. He looked at me and smiled giving me a signal that I was right. After that we sat back at the table. Once we got seated we started talking properly. "Since we haven't done so yet we should probably tell each other our real name. I'm Phil" Inside me I couldn't believe that I had finally met him.

"My name's Dan. I feel so happy that we have finally met." I my mind I knew that sounded a little cheesy but to be honest I didn't really care. I was just too busy being happy. We were still sat at Starbucks 45 minutes after meeting up, then Phil looked at me said. "Dan can you close you eyes for a minute. I've got something to give you. But don't open them until I tell you to" Phil knew that it was my birthday as I had already told him that my birthday was going to be today. Since Phil told me to close my eyes, I did and before I knew it, it happened.

"Happy Birthday Dan" I didn't open my eyes because less than a second after Phil said happy birthday, he had his lips against mine. He was kissing me. I didn't hesitate to do the same back to him. That must have been what he was wanting to give me. We broke away from the kiss not long later. Before we stood up I wanted to ask Phil something. "Phil, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can Dan"

"Phil, I know we've only just met and we haven't known each other for a massive amount of time but well I don't know how to say this but will you be my boyfriend?" I felt shaky saying it but I think I knew what his answer was going to be but I just wanted to know his answer for sure. Phil very quickly hugged me so tight and said "Yes Dan I will?" I hugged Phil back as I had the biggest smile on my face. This really had to be the best birthday ever.

*A few month later*

I dropped out of uni because I knew that I was going nowhere with it. I mean I hated Law and I knew that I didn't exactly want to become a lawyer. Me and Phil moved into an apartment together since we decided that it would be best we we stared living together. I knew that this was only just the beginning of a great life together for the two of us. I got a job working for Youtube after Phil got me to start my own channel. And I grew a large fanbase from there. Phil was already a popular Youtuber so this helped me a lot. All this time and I didn't even realise that he did Youtube. I could honestly say that if I hadn't met Phil online then I wouldn't be where I am today.

I knew that I was going to have the best life ever living with Phil.


End file.
